


Prince and His Boyfriend

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Tales of a Knight and His Prince [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Condoms, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Safer Sex, Sex Dream, Smut, SuzaLulu - Freeform, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: So . . . a boyfriend.  Prince Lelouch vi Britannia has never had genuine friends, much less a romantic partner.  Needless to say, his budding romance with his knight Suzaku Kururugi is full of awkward, yet adorable, episodes





	Prince and His Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like people loved the knight & prince AU so here is another trope-tastic instalment of the series ;3
> 
> the smut to plot ratio is ridiculous but I figured that these two dorks deserved it. . . thinking about the anime these two deserve all the happiness and sex in the world of fanfic! ~~yeah i have no excuse for the amount of smexy scenes in this eheheheh~~

 

 “W-wait,” Suzaku mutters as Lelouch eagerly pushes him down to the bed.  The prince makes quick work of unzipping Suzaku’s pilot suit and lets it hang off his boyfriend’s muscular body.  He has never been so glad about the fact that many of the military uniforms have been designed to be form-fitting until he gained interest in the young knight.

“Why wait?  The sun has set and you know that the wicked things come out to play only in the dark,” Lelouch smirks.  He spreads his hand over Suzaku’s breast, fingernails scraping the sensitive bud.

“Yeah, but—shit—have you locked the door?”

Oh, yeah.  They are in Suzaku’s room, not Lelouch’s.  They do run the miniscule risk of palace officials or other knights walking in on them.

“You can tell them off should the need arise,” Lelouch says with a shrug. 

He presses his lips to his knight’s before he can protest any further.  Suzaku’s lips are slightly chapped and dry, giving them nice texture as they kiss.  Suzaku has a habit licking his lips when he gets nervous, which only worsens the condition of his lips.  Lelouch should give him a quality lip balm or something.

Suzaku, of course, doesn’t take it lying down.  He unbuttons Lelouch’s shirt and throws it onto the floor.  Lelouch shivers as the cold air of the night hits his skin.  Suzaku sits up halfway so that he can latch onto Lelouch’s nipples with his mouth.  Lelouch shudders again as Suzaku nibbles and sucks on his nipple, his fingers teasing the other one that his mouth cannot tend to.

“Suzaku . . .” Lelouch breathes out.

“Yes, my prince?”

“Don’t be such a damn tease,” Lelouch commands.

“What would you rather have me do, sire?”

God.  Nothing turns Lelouch on more than the way Suzaku’s voice drops when during their bedroom plays.

“I think your time would be better spent pleasing me by sucking my cock.”

“If that is what you wish.”

“It is.”

Suzaku pulls Lelouch down for a deep kiss.  He somehow manages to lay Lelouch down without breaking their kiss.  His hands roam down to Lelouch’s waist as Suzaku’s lips migrate down to Lelouch’s groin.

Lelouch’s eyes flutter shut when Suzaku closes his lips around the tip of his cock, applying the lightest of pressure.  His tight hold on Lelouch’s hips prevents him from bucking his hips up to hasten things.  Gradually, Suzaku sinks down on Lelouch’s erection, his wet mouth swallowing up all of the hot, throbbing cock.

“Suzaku, stop teasing me so much!” Lelouch growls.

If Suzaku replied, it’s lost as his mouth _is_ full of dick.  But he does comply and starts bobbing his head up and down, twisting and poking his tongue against Lelouch’s cock.  The delightful little torture continues until Lelouch is so close to coming.  As if he could tell how close Lelouch was, Suzaku pulls off.

“What the fuck, Suzaku?” Lelouch blurts out.  The only response he gets is a scheming smirk from his lover.

He lets Suzaku roll him over to his stomach.  He buries his face into the pillow.  He can hear rustles and feel the bed creak as Suzaku positions himself.  Lelouch gasps sharply when something wet and hot pokes at his entrance.

“W-wait, Suzaku!” Lelouch cries out, craning his neck to face Suzaku.  Whatever he was about to say gets lost in a stream of moans as Suzaku’s pointed tongue slides inside of Lelouch.  It’s a different sensation than having fingers.  The pleasure only intensifies as Suzaku adds one finger into the mix.  Eventually, they work their way up to three fingers plus Suzaku’s tongue licking him open.

“I’m gonna, Suzaku stop—” Lelouch moans loudly as Suzaku drives his fingers into the prostate.  He comes in spurts all over the bedsheet, his orgasm shaking his whole body.  Suzaku slowly withdraws his fingers and tongue as the waves of pleasure subsides from Lelouch’s body.

“That was . . . different,” Lelouch pants out.

“I’ll say,” Suzaku says.  He wipes his mouth with the back of his mouth.  He walks off the bed so he can get to the bottle of water at his desk and rinse out his mouth.

“I want _you_ , Suzaku,” Lelouch purrs, rolling over to his back and spreading his legs.  “Take me like I belong to you and you only.”

Suzaku gulps.  “And you say I’m the tease,” he mutters.

“You learnt from the best.”

Suzaku strides towards the bed and pounces on Lelouch.  He drops to all fours and pins Lelouch’s hands above his head.  Lelouch is happy to surrender all control to Suzaku as they kiss and kiss and kiss.  The prince wraps his legs around his knight’s waist, bringing Suzaku’s lower body down to meet his.

“Come on, my darling knight,” he urges.  “Ravish me.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

 

 

Lelouch’s eyes fly open.  He has been having more and more of these . . . sexual dreams.  And much to his regret, he always wakes right before they get to the real fun.  He doesn’t have to check under the duvet to know that he has morning wood.

Heaving a sigh, he throws the covers off his body and encircles his erection with his fingers.  He recalls Suzaku’s passionate stolen kisses from yesterday as he pumps his hand up and down.  The last time they got to have some bedroom fun time was two weeks ago.  Their busy schedules don’t allow for much intimacy and Lelouch has to make do with short kisses and holding hands.  It almost feels pathetic that he has to take care of his own urges by himself when he has a hot boyfriend who would love to do this and more for him.

The way Suzaku would cradle his head as if he were something so precious and fragile.  The roughness with which his lips plundered Lelouch’s mouth.  The heat of his skin pressed against Lelouch’s body as they fell onto the mattress and tangled their legs together. It all makes Lelouch’s desires burn for Suzaku in his absence.  He comes with Suzaku’s name on his lips, making him wish that it was Suzaku’s hand that brought upon this orgasm.

He checks the time.  It’s only fourteen minutes past six in the morning.  Suzaku usually comes to wake him at seven o’clock.  He calls for a maid to draw him a bath and spends a good hour in the claw-foot marble bathtub until his fingers and toes turn prune-like.

“Lelouch, are you in there?” Suzaku calls out from the door.

“Yes, Suzaku.  You may come in if you’d like.”

The young knight’s cheeks are flushed bright red as he walks into the bathroom.  Lelouch smirks.  He stands up and steps out of the tub.  Water droplets and soap suds drip from his body as he strides over to where Suzaku is standing, frozen on the spot.

“Dry me,” he orders.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Suzaku replies stiffly.

His hands are steady as he pats Lelouch dry with the fluffy towel.  Lelouch thanks Suzaku with a kiss on his cheek and throws on the silk bathrobe.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku calls out.  “Your hair’s still wet.  You’re gonna catch a cold if you go out like that.”

Lelouch grins at his adorable puppy of a boyfriend.  “Will you dry it for me then?”

Suzaku rolls his eyes.  “I suppose I walked right into that one.”

Nonetheless, he gets the blow dryer from the bathroom counter and instructs Lelouch to sit on the edge of his bed.  He dries Lelouch’s hair in the most tender manner, fingers carding through his strands gently as he chatters about today’s schedule.

“My prince,” Suzaku says, clicking off the blow dryer.  “Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course.  You were going over the details of the meeting with Ambassador Ohgi.”

Suzaku narrows his eyes.  “I can’t tell if you were actually listening or if you lucked out.”

“Does it really matter?” He glances up at Suzaku through his eyelashes, a trick that he knows to work extremely well on his boyfriend.  (His boyfriend, that has a pleasant ring to it.)

“I reckon not.  Can you please get dressed properly?  The staff will have a field day if you go down to the dining hall practically naked.  It’s not like I already have to compete with the world to have your beautiful self all to myself.”

“I had no idea that you felt that way, Su~za~ku~” Lelouch drawls.

“Oh, you do.  As if you didn’t already know that anyone in the world would give anything, do anything to have steal a moment from your lips,” Suzaku retorts.

Lelouch shrugs on his robe and sashays over to his walk-in closet.  He can feel Suzaku’s eyes on him like tiny little bullets bouncing off his skin.  He takes his time going through his outfit options, basking in Suzaku’s hungering gaze.

“Pick a damn suit already!” Suzaku bursts out.

“Appearance is an important part of being a royal,” Lelouch reminds him, wagging his finger at his impatient knight.  “Should I go with the white suit or something more casual?  Ohgi and I have known each other for years already.”

“There will be media present outside the venue as well as a journalist to interview right after your meeting with Mr. Ohgi,” Suzaku says.  “Best go with the white suit with the Imperial Crest.”

Lelouch hums his agreement.  “Good call.  They do love seeing me in white, after all.”

He digs through the drawers for a pair of beige briefs and tugs them on slowly.  He doesn’t pull them on all the way, leaving the top of his butt crack visible to Suzaku. 

“Do me up?” Lelouch asks, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“You love to stir me up, don’t you?” Suzaku accuses.  He helps Lelouch into the tight white trousers and zips them up.  Lelouch slides his arms through the sleeves and waits for Suzaku to button him up.

“Shouldn’t you wear an undershirt?” Suzaku suggests.

“I’m not gonna take my jacket off,” Lelouch says.

“Okay then.”  He knows better than to question Lelouch's fashion choices.

He buttons up Lelouch’s shirt all the way up to his throat.  He lets Lelouch take care of the cravat and closes the white and silver blazer over it all.

“Thank you, Sir Kururugi,” Lelouch purrs.  He is a tad disappointed that Suzaku didn’t initiate anything sexual in the closet.  He was banking on their mutual sexual frustration.  But then again, Suzaku is a professional at his job and hates being late to things.

“Anything for you, sire.”

Lelouch eats his breakfast in silence as Suzaku sips on a mug of coffee.  He wishes that Suzaku would give in already and dine with him but he is stubborn when he wants to be.

Soon enough, they are en route to the meeting with Ohgi.  Suzaku is driving an armoured dark navy Aston Martin DB7 to the hotel, escorted by several other security vehicles.  The entrance to the hotel is already packed with photographers and journalists, all clamouring for a word or a smile from the prince.  Suzaku and his team of bodyguards keep the people at bay as the prince smiles for the cameras on his way inside.

The meeting with Ohgi goes smoothly.  Ohgi brings news from Japan and they are allowed a brief chat after the official meeting since Lelouch has an interview with a magazine.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” the interviewer greets him.  He has the top three buttons on his dress shirt undone, undoubtedly in an effort to show off his chiseled pectoral muscles.

“Good morning, Christopher, is it?” Lelouch replies, turning on his dazzling smile.

“Just Kit is fine, sire,” Kit says.  “You look as dashing as ever.”

“Why, thank you,’ Lelouch grins.  “Sir Kururugi suggested that I go for more of a formal attire for today.”

“Ah, yes,” Kit’s dark brown eyes flash with interest.  “You and your knight have been close as of late.  Our readers are dying to know if you two are something closer than a pair of friends.”

“Of course we are,” Lelouch says without missing a beat.  From the corner of his eye, he watches Suzaku flinch.  “We are _best friends_ after all.”

“Ah, is that so?” Kit looks a wee bit disappointed.  “I suppose that is natural given all the time that you two spend together.”

“Yes, it is.”

Kit sticks to the script for the rest of the interview.  Lelouch knows in his heart that sooner or later, he and Suzaku have to come clean about their relationship.  In a dozen years or so, people will question why his engagement with some lady from a noble family or a foreign power family heiress has not been announced to the world.  He hopes that he and Suzaku can remain in their little bubble for as long as possible, where they won’t have to face the harsh judgments of the outsiders who don't know about them.

After the interview, they set out for lunch at Lelouch’s favourite restaurant, La Stellina.  Suzaku gawps at the prices on the menu, which Lelouch promptly ignores.  He orders himself a half-bottle of sauvignon and some freshly squeezed orange juice for Suzaku.

“Don’t look at the price so much,” he whispers.  “You look like fish out of water.”

“Pardon me, _sire_ ,” Suzaku hisses back.  “I am but a commoner who works for the royal family.  Jesus, you could pay for a month’s worth of groceries for the price of one entrée.”

“Just think of it as me rewarding you for all your hard work,” Lelouch says. 

Half an hour later, Lelouch has worked through half of the half-bottle of wine and their food has arrived.  He ordered a plate of frutti di mare pasta with extra lobster on the side while Suzaku went for a simple fish and chips.

“Here,” Lelouch offers.  He rolls up some linguini around his fork and holds it out for Suzaku.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku utters.  “We can’t be lovey-dovey in public!”

“The whole restaurant has been rented out,” Lelouch points out.

“The servers can still see us.”

“I’m sure they can be persuaded to remain quiet about this,” Lelouch smirks.

“You are so evil, you know that?” Suzaku pouts.

“I do.  Now hurry up and eat this before it gets cold.”

Suzaku opens his mouth obediently and lets Lelouch feed him.  His knight is so damn adorable in these moments, and it’s a shame that Lelouch doesn’t get to see him like this often.

“Uh oh,” Suzaku mutters.  “You have your evil scheming face on.”

“Do not!” Lelouch straightens out his expression.

“I know you, Lelouch.  You can’t fool me with that cute face.”

“Doesn’t hurt to try.”

He leans over the table—care not to get the food on his white outfit—and kisses Suzaku smack on the lips.  The flustered look on his knight’s face is totally worth the potential outing of their relationship.  He sips on his wine as he watches Suzaku’s face flare up bright crimson.

“Lelouch!”

“Yes?”

“I can’t believe you.”

“Aishiteru,” Lelouch whispers.

“Telling me you love me is not a fix-all for all the shit you pull,” Suzaku growls.

“Aww, so you want me to stop saying it?  Je t’aime.  Te amo.  I love you—”

Suzaku clamps his hand over Lelouch’s mouths.  “Let’s get through lunch first, shall we?  We do have other things to get to for today.”

“Fine, fine.”

Little does Suzaku know, he isn’t quite off the hook yet.

 

 

 

~

 

**__ **

 

**_ A few weeks later _ **

 

 

Christmas is probably one of Lelouch’s favourite holidays.  Since Suzaku will be going home to Japan for a few weeks and Lelouch wants to tag along, he holds the party on the night of the Winter Solstice.  The party is for the royal family, knights and a select few from the government.  For this year, Lelouch made the theme _Alice in Wonderland_.  He didn’t want his party to be a boring snow-themed one so he found inspiration in the novel.

“I think you should be the Mad Hatter,” Emily, the royal family’s stylist suggests.

Lelouch shrugs.  “What makes you say that?”

“The fact that I want to see you in outlandish clothes,” she replies without missing a beat.  She twirls a curl of her hair around his fingers.  “I already have a few candidates picked out.  We have the entire afternoon to get ready for the party.”

“What will you come as?”

Emily grins.  “You’ll see.  Now, Your Highness, shall we go get changed?”

 

Lelouch is ninety-nine percent certain that Emily is getting a kick out of dressing him up like a doll.  He could have sworn that he went through at least a dozen outfit changes.  The candidates range from crazy colour combinations (orange with purple and red with green since it _is_ the Christmas season) or some twist to a classic tuxedo.  Lelouch doesn’t even know how Emily keeps pulling out the outfits, especially the wacky hats.

“How about this one?”

The outfit in Emily’s hands is the gaudiest of them all.  The outer coat has long tails that trail down past the butt, with gold-lined red lapels and a blue lining and marigold vest.  The trousers are white with scarlet diamond shaped patterns.  At least the hat is passable, a black top hat with reddish pink brim and roses adorning it.

“This is ridiculous,” Lelouch mutters.  It puts it on nevertheless.  The ensemble doesn’t look half as bad on his body.  In fact, he suits the wild colours and patterns.

“I think we have a winner!” Emily exclaims.

“It’d better be,” Lelouch whines.  “I’m tired of getting dressed and redressed.”

“Yeah, yeah, Your Highness,” Emily wavers him off to the makeup station.  She flips on the lights and starts laying out the makeup on the table.  “Oh, I have something picked out for Sir Kururugi as well.”

Lelouch arches an eyebrow.   “Really?  I think he can just wear his formal knight suit—the regular kind—to be the White Knight.”

Emily grins devilishly.  “With all due respect, that's boring AF.  Altenatively, we could have him in something funnier.”

“I like the way you think.  Which character is it?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, sire.”  She starts applying the foundation.  Over a decade of public appearances and Lelouch can name most products that Emily puts on his face.  Since he has been ‘blessed with beautiful, radiant, clear skin’ (Emily’s words, not his) all he needs is the base product for most occasions.  However, since it is a costume party, he is expecting a few more products to be put on his face.

“Close your eyes, please,” Emily instructs.  Lelouch sees her pick up a palette of colourful eyeshadows.

“You’re not going to turn me into a clown, are ya?” Lelouch jokes.

“Not quite.  I was tempted to go down the Johnny Depp route but I think you’re too pretty for that.  It wouldn’t quite have the same effect.”

“I dunno.  Mr. Depp isn’t bad looking himself.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”  She sweeps the brush over Lelouch’s eyelids.  The eyeliner that comes after is Lelouch’s least favourite part.  He doesn’t understand how women can go through the ordeal everyday.  Afterwards, Emily dusts something onto his cheeks and swipes some lipstick on him.

“There we go.  All done!  I think you’re a masterpiece, if I do say so myself.”

Lelouch opens his eyes slowly.  Emily is holding up a mirror for him.  It’s not nearly as flashy as his clothes.  There’s a wash of white and red on his eyes and dark purple eyeliner with his eyelashes are painted white.  His lips are now painted pale purple, which doesn’t look too out of place with his outfit.

“Are you going to put makeup on Suzaku, too?” he asks.

Emily’s eyes glint.  “It’s Suzaku now, is it?  Eh, whatever.  To answer your question, yes, but not as much as you.  After all, his costume is minimalistic.”

Lelouch has a bad feeling for Suzaku as Emily cackles.   He smiles.

He can’t wait to see Suzaku in whatever Emily has picked out for him.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Suzaku knows that Lelouch had to be behind it somehow.  The royal family’s stylist, Emily, had told him to get changed into a costume that she picked out.  He thought that he could get away with his knight’s uniform and claim to be the ‘White Knight’ but no, he had to wear something ‘fun’.

If by ‘fun’, they meant downright indecent and erotic, sure, why the hell not?

“Um, Emily?” Suzaku calls out from behind the partition.  “Is this appropriate for the party?”

“’Course it is!” she assures him.  “Sometimes you gotta sex it up for parties.”

“I think this goes way beyond that,” Suzaku mumbles under his breath.  His behind feels way too breezy for his own comfort.

His costume consists of a tight white vest with fake fur trimmings, white bunny ears, and white shorts with a fluffy tail attached.  And of course it had to come with white fishnet stockings that stand out against his tanned skin.  He is sure that half his ass is hanging out of the shorts.

“Oh, my,” Emily gasps.  “I didn’t account for how muscular you are.  I might have you get you into proper pants.  I don’t think His Royal Highness will be happy if everyone eyes you up like a piece of meat.”

“I _feel_ like a piece of meat thrown to a pack of ravenous wolves,” Suzaku admits.  “Wait, whaddaya mean _Lelouch_ won’t be happy?”

“I think everyone in the palace noticed,” she says with a one-shouldered shrug.  “We know better than to advertise it to the public, is all.  I’m rooting for you two, as is pretty much everyone else.  I never bought into the whole bullshit about the royals marrying for political reasons anyway.”

Fortunately, Emily does bring him a pair of white trousers to change into (leather, of course), but not before snapping a few pictures of him in the original outfit. Suzaku doesn’t have to ask to know that she sent those candids to Lelouch.  As long as Anya doesn’t get her hands on them, his hide and ass should be safe.

The grand hall has been decked out in décor that look that they belong to the film set of Alice in Wonderland.  Odd pieces of furniture line up the walls, which are illuminated by wrought-iron candelabras and a central chandelier in the middle of the hall.  The food on the tables definitely took inspiration from the films and storybooks, the lighting lending them a surreal hue.

Suzaku feels all too visible in his costume.  The bunny ears on his head swish with each step he takes and the fluffy tail on his ass bounces every time he breathes.  He can feel everyone’s eyes on him as he walks past them.  He goes around the hall twice in search of the prince, only to find him strolling into the hall wearing what is obviously a Mad Hatter outfit.

“Welcome,” the prince greets them, taking off his rose-adorned hat with a flourish.  “Tonight is a night to celebrate all things odd and unreal.  Feel free to let loose and remember, nothing is ever as it seems.”

Suzaku swears that he sees some women swoon at the way Lelouch purrs out the words.  It’s a good thing that medics are always available for royal affairs.

He manages to reach the prince several minutes late, as he was stopped by a swarm of his own set of admirers who wanted to take selfies with him to post on Facebook or Instagram.  The prince looks extra smug tonight, his eyes raking up and down Suzaku’s body.

“Good evening, Your Highness,” Suzaku says in the brightest tone he can muster.  “You look as stunning as always.”

“Hello to you too, Sir Kururugi.  Or should I say, the White Rabbit?”

Suzaku scowls.  “I knew you were behind this!  The tiny shorts were a no-go, unfortunately.”

“Not quite,” Lelouch smirks.  “Emily sent me a photo of that version, by the way.  Just be glad that she didn’t send it to Anya.  You would have broken her blog again had that happened.”

Suzaku rolls his eyes.  His picture from the day Lelouch decided to put camellias in his hair blew up and Anya happily whined about her blog being down for a couple hours.  It didn’t help that the official palace Instagram account used that picture to promote the garden.  Even his mum from back home called to inquire about the photo.

“Although,” the prince’s voice drops in volume and pitch, “You look edible just as you are right now.”

Suzaku’s face flames up to the tips of his ears.  “Sire, I believe you should mingle with your guests.  I see quite a few ladies vying for a dance with you.”

Lelouch’s smirk grows.  “I suppose I can play nice with them.  But I shall be all yours once midnight strikes, Su~za~ku~”

The young knight doesn’t know how he made it through the rest of the night.  It’s a miracle that he didn’t get a boner from the way Lelouch was coming on to him.  His outfit was a clash of colours that somehow worked for him, as if his beauty needed an amplification.  The makeup only added to the oddly fascinating ensemble, the purples making his eyes sparkle in the candlelight.

 

 

Once the clock struck midnight, they are alone in the hallway that led to Lelouch’s bedroom as promised.  Lelouch does not waste any time in throwing himself into Suzaku’s arms, his lips latched to Suzaku’s and moving against his hungrily.  Suzaku answers his enthusiasm by picking up the prince by holding his thighs and pushing him up against a wall (a tapestry to be exact).  Lelouch moans into Suzaku’s mouth, allowing him entry.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch gasps against Suzaku’s lips.  His tight trousers make it abundantly clear just how turned on he is.

“Yes, sire?”

“We should—ah, stop it, move this to my bed,” he groans.  Suzaku has adjusted his hold so that their erections can rub against each other through the clothes.

“Is that an order, sire?”

“Goddammit, Suzaku,” Lelouch hisses.  “I want you to take me to my bed and fuck me senseless.”

The words travel straight to Suzaku’s dick.  He loves it when the prince gets so vulgar.

“As you wish, Lelouch.”

Suzaku slams the door open and marches them to the bed in the centre without dropping Lelouch or detaching their lips.  He does make sure to swing the door shut behind them, though.  He places Lelouch down on the bed as gingerly as possible before he unclothes him.  It’s almost a shame to take the clothes off, but they do get in the way of things.

He kisses Lelouch again, his mouth veering off to lay open-mouthed kisses along the prince’s jawline, neck, clavicles, chest, all the way down to his groin.  He takes the hard and leaking cock into his mouth, moaning around the girth of it.  He lets Lelouch take off clothes, but it’s hard with how skin-tight they are.  He kind of gives up, instead bucking his hips into Suzaku’s mouth.

Lelouch doesn’t last long, especially when Suzaku slides a spit-slick finger inside of him and presses into his prostate.

“That’s not fair,” Lelouch pants.  Suzaku shrugs and digs through the bedside drawer until he finds the lube.

“Says the sexiest bachelor in the kingdom,” Suzaku retorts.  “Do you not notice the way you turn heads when your walk through the door?”

“Aww,” Lelouch croons.  He brings Suzaku’s face to his and rub their noses together.  “Baby, you’re the only one that lights up my world like nobody else.”

Suzaku shudders.  “I just got the goose bumps when you called me ‘baby’.”

Lelouch laughs.  “It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“Trust me, it was.”

Lelouch kisses the corner of his mouth.  “But not enough to kill the mood, apparently.”  He lifts his foot and rubs Suzaku’s cock with the top of his foot.

“Nothing you can do can kill my boner,” Suzaku jokes.  “It must be the power of love.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Lelouch pushes Suzaku down to the mattress and kisses him on the mouth.  He takes the lube from Suzaku’s fingers and trails his lips down to Suzaku’s cock.  Suzaku’s eyes widen as Lelouch slicks up his fingers and presses two inside himself at once. Watching Lelouch blow him and open himself up is enough to undo Suzaku’s composure already.  Suzaku can die happily now, having seen Lelouch like this.

“Aren’t you a little too eager?” Lelouch teases, pulling off Suzaku’s erection with an audible _pop_.

“I can’t help that you’re too goddamn sexy,” Suzaku defends.  “You’ve no idea how sinful you look with your mouth around my cock, stretching yourself open.”

Lelouch’s face reddens, a dribble of precum dripping onto the sheets.  _Ara_?

Suzaku bends down, putting his lip close to the shell of Lelouch’s ear.  “Do you like it when I talk dirty, Lelouch?  Why don’t you let me take over so I can ram my fingers into your prostate until you come over and over from my fingers alone?  I want to suck you dry until you are begging for my cock.  I’ll give it to you, of course, but I’ll go so slowly that you have no choice but to roll me over and ride me yourself.  Gods, I can see it so clearly in my head, your face glistening with sweat as you ride my cock like the good equestrian you are, Lelouch.  Then I'll suck you off until I wring another one out of you.  I love seeing you all sexed-out and moaning for me.”

Lelouch’s mouth falls open and Suzaku’s cock slides out.  He watches as Lelouch comes again with his cock untouched and his fingers in his ass.  Suzaku leans over and adds his own finger inside, crooking it.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch moans.  He slowly rises up and climbs into Suzaku’s lap.  “Fuck me.  Now.”

“Ah, not tonight.  You look like you might pass out.”

As much as he would love to see his fantasies come to life, Lelouch lacks the stamina for further fun times after two consecutive orgasms.  He lays Lelouch on his side.  He presses himself to Lelouch’s backside and rocks hips, his cock sliding against Lelouch’s ass.  Lelouch groans and parts his legs, allowing for Suzaku to rub between his thighs.  He kisses the back of Lelouch’s slim neck, burying his face against his shoulder when his orgasm hits him like a tsunami.

Afterwards, he gets a damp towel to clean up any mess he can see on Lelouch and himself.  Lelouch is already half-asleep so Suzaku can’t coax him into taking a bath.  Instead, he tucks the prince into his bed and kisses his forehead.

“Good night, my prince,” he whispers before he takes his leave.

 

 

 

~

 

**__ **

 

 

**_ A few days later _ **

 

 

 Here’s a sight that Suzaku never thought he would see: Prince Lelouch of Britannia in a commercial airline.

They are in the first-class seats, alongside Gino and Anya, who made good on their promise to tag along with Suzaku when he visited Japan.  They weren’t surprised to see the Prince, who was under layers of disguise.  The prince was unrecognisable in a platinum blond wig, nondescript grey hoodie and jeans with ripped knees, complete with designer boots.  For the sakes of security, however, Suzaku did have to let the other knights know why the random blond was with them.

After the long flight, Suzaku drove them to their destination in his vintage Toyota.  Usually, when Suzaku comes home to Japan, he prefers to stay at he Kururugi Shrine.  However, the shrine isn’t equipped to deal with foreigners who have never been to Japan so they booked out a whole floor at a hotel nearby.  Suzaku knew that Gino would soon grow tired of the novelty of traditional Japanese housing anyway.

Their presidential suite was extravagant to begin with and Suzaku can tell that Lelouch ordered in some extra pieces of furniture for his own purpose.  For example, the off-white lounge chaise looks completely out of place in the midst of leather and aged-oaked furniture.

But Suzaku won’t deny the fact that the picture of Lelouch stretched out on the chaise wearing nothing but see-through yukata makes for an arousing sight.  His clothes and the blonde wig are strewn across the floor haphazardly. 

Lelouch makes a show of yawning loudly, violet eyes narrowing into slits.  “Su~za~ku~” he purrs.  “Please give me a massage?  I am _soooo_ tired from our trip here.”  He shifts on the chaise, the movement causing the front of the yukata to fall open and reveal more of his pale, smooth skin.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

His muscles feel like they have been petrified to stone as he walks up to the chaise.  There is a bottle of massage oil prepared next to his boyfriend with a sheet of instructions.  Lelouch grins as Suzaku takes off his jacket and pours the oil onto his palms.  He rubs his hands together to warm up the oil before he kneads the tension out of Lelouch’s thin shoulders.

“Oooh, that’s the spot,” Lelouch moans.  He has got to be doing it on purpose.  Every time Suzaku works out a particularly tense knot of muscles of skims his hands past Lelouch’s sensitive spots, he lets out loud, drawn-out moans that go straight to Suzaku’s cock.  By the time he has massaged his way down to Lelouch’s thighs, he is at half-mast.

“Shouldn’t you do my front, too?” Lelouch asks, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

“Yes, my prince.”

Suzaku is royally screwed.

In more ways than one.

At least he isn’t the only one who is rocking a boner.  Lelouch is hard as well, even though that fact has not shown up on his face.  It just occurred to Suzaku that they haven’t had penetrative sex yet.  Not that it’s a huge deal, but it is something that stands out to him.  It’s difficult enough to find alone time, and they can’t exactly have the Eleventh Prince limping around when he is out on royal business.

Tonight, however, there is nothing holding them back.  For the next couple of weeks, it will be just them plus the two knights.  They can be a group of friends visiting Japan, not a prince and three knights.  The prospect thrills Suzaku.

Suzaku starts off by pouring more oil on his hands.  He moves his hands on Lelouch’s chest in small circular motions before he glides them up to Lelouch’s shoulders.  He works out the tension in the prince’s shoulders and neck, listening to his breathing for hints that he is doing a good job.

He takes his time to reach the nether regions.  If Lelouch wants a massage as foreplay, then Suzaku will give him one hell of a massage.   He lightly kneads his fingers into Lelouch’s sides, slowly trailing them down to Lelouch’s hipbones and then past them.  Lelouch groans when Suzaku’s hands skip over his groin and goes to his feet instead.  He pays attention to each toe and massages out the sole of Lelouch’s feet, fingers pressing into the fleshy parts.  He smooths out the tenseness in the feet before progressing to the ankles and the legs.  Lelouch has gotten even hard by the time Suzaku’s hands reach his kneecaps.

“Suzaku,” he growls.  “Quit it with the massage and fuck me.”

“But I’m not done with the spa thing yet,” Suzaku says, pulling an innocent face.  “Let’s take a bath together first.”

Lelouch groans.  “Why?  We can clean up afterwards.”

Suzaku gives him a level stare.  “You’re always boneless after we do it.  There is no way that tonight is gonna be an exception.  Besides, the hot water will help you . . . relax and stuff.”

The prince smirks.  “I love the way you think, my knight.”

Suzaku draws up a bath.  There is an assortment of bath oils in the lavishly decorated bathroom.  He pours some of the lavender scented thing and something labelled _‘neroli’_. He decides to add sandalwood to the mixture for the heck of it.

The water is blissfully hot as he and Lelouch climb into the bathtub.  He is impressed with the fact that both of them can fit into it comfortably, given their size.  Lelouch sighs happily, leaning his entire body into Suzaku’s.  He is probably wiggling his butt against Suzaku’s crotch on purpose, though.

“You’re so impatient tonight, aren’t ya?” Suzaku whispers into Lelouch’s ear, kissing the spot behind it.

“I’m always eager to jump your bones,” Lelouch replies, pressing back even more.  “Can we fuck now?”

“There are moments that I can’t believe I’m dating a prince,” Suzaku murmurs as Lelouch spins around, hooking his arms behind Suzaku’s neck.  “This is one of them.”

Lelouch whirls on him, facing Suzaku.  He kisses Suzaku on the lips, licking and nipping on Suzaku’s lips hungrily.  He has his arms around the back of Suzaku’s neck and their cocks pressed together.  It only takes the smallest rocking movements from Lelouch to get the right friction between them.  Lelouch ends their kiss by biting on Suzaku’s lower lip and tugging at it for a moment.

"Are you going to punish me for using naughty language, Su~za~ku?" Lelouch purrs.

Suzaku gulps.  "Ah, m-maybe later. . . ?"

Lelouch grinds his hips down, rubbing his ass crack along Suzaku's fully erect cock.  “We are a couple of hormone-addled teenagers who have been dating for a couple weeks and we haven’t seen any dick-in-ass action yet.  I think there is something wrong with this picture.  Pardon me if I can't use prettied up words to spur you on.”

“With all due respect, _my prince_ , I don’t think your PR manager will be happy if you can’t even stand up straight at your public appearances,” Suzaku points out.  He grips Lelouch’s hips and stills them.

Lelouch whimpers in protest.  He is no match for Suzaku’s strength and he knows it too.  So he resorts to other means.  He nibbles on Suzaku’s lips as his hands rub circles on Suzaku’s chest.  He pinches Suzaku’s nipples lightly, coaxing throaty moans from the other boy.

“I wanted to take it slow,” Suzaku grits out.  He grabs both of Lelouch’s wrists in one hand and holds it above his head.  “And I won’t let your scheming ways get in the way.”

Lelouch rolls his eyes.  “You already gave me a massage like I asked you to and we’re taking a bath together.  If this foreplay drags on any longer, I’m gonna end up with blue balls.”

Suzaku rolls his eyes right back.  “Blue balls isn’t even a real thing, Lelouch.  It’s a lame excuse douche-y guys made up to guilt girls into sleeping with them.

“Well, I want you to fuck me so I don’t die from sexual frustrations!”

“I don’t think that’s even biologically possible,” Suzaku chuckles.

Lelouch tries to shake off Suzaku’s hands with zero avail.  “We should take this to the bed.  At least I’ll be comfier arguing my way into your pants.”

“Technically speaking, you’ve already gotten in my pants.  Multiple times.”

Lelouch pouts.  “Less talking more kissing and sexing please.”

“Gladly.”

Suzaku obeys Lelouch’s order without hesitation.  He unplugs the tub so that they can get handsy without drowning by accident.  He cradles Lelouch’s head as the prince kisses him fervently, his lips moving like they want to devour Suzaku.  (Suzaku would gladly let his prince eat him up in a heartbeat if they lived in such a horrid world and the circumstances demands such sacrifice, really.  He’d do anything for Lelouch.)

Several minutes tick by and Suzaku decides they should move things to the bed as Lelouch suggested.  He pats Lelouch dry with a fluffy towel and dries his hair as well, doing the same for himself afterwards.

What awaits them outside is enough to make Suzaku want to take a step back towards the bathroom.

Leave it to Lelouch to step up the romantic game.  He must have asked room service for this . . . this show of sorts.  The bed is covered with red camellia and red rose petals.  A dozen or so candles burn on the tables.  The space between the bathroom and the bed is also lined with flowers, red tulips from the look of things.

“You went all out for tonight, didn’t you?” Suzaku grumbles.

“Hey, we only get to have our first time once.  I thought I could pull out every romance cliché I could think of.  Besides, I know that deep inside that yummy, muscled chest is a helpless romantic who is loving this.”

“Sure.  Whatever makes you happy, Your Highness,” Suzaku retorts.

He takes a calming breath before he reaches down and scoops Lelouch up into his arms.  “I suppose you can add this to the list of romance clichés, sire.  You feel like you belong in my arms.”

Lelouch’s face turns a deep shade of pink.  “Id-idiot.  You can’t say something like that so suddenly!”

Suzaku chuckles.  He kisses Lelouch on each of his eyelids.  “Shall we, then?”

Once they reach the bed, Suzaku lays Lelouch down on it gently, feeling a sense of déjà vu.  Lelouch looks as more exquisite than a picture like that, lying atop a nest of red petals and snow-white bedsheets.  The flush on his cheeks have subsided, leaving behind pale rosy cheeks that are as lovely as ever.  Lelouch is so beautiful, more than Suzaku could describe in a hundred words, and it’s unbelievable that this man’s heart belongs to him.

He presses light, fluttery kisses all over Lelouch’s face, lips skimming down the column of his pale throat to reach his chest.  He savours the quiet moans and whimpers Lelouch emits as he laps at the nipples, occasionally grazing his teeth against them.  Lelouch’s cock is already hard and dripping, so Suzaku takes his hand down there to stroke it lazily.

By the time he has kissed, licked, and sucked on every inch of skin on Lelouch’s body, the way Lelouch is moaning his name is so lewd that Suzaku wants to say, ‘screw it’ to his plan and fuck him right then and there.  But another part of him wants to see Lelouch begging for his cock.  He rolls Lelouch to his stomach and slicks up his fingers.  Lelouch flinches as Suzaku eases the first finger inside of him.  He doesn’t draw it out before he rams his fingertip into Lelouch’s prostate, revelling in the way Lelouch screams out his name.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch moans weakly when Suzaku licks at the outer rim of his entrance.  “I had a dream like this once.”

Suzaku’s cock twitches hard at those words.

“Yeah?” he hums.  He pokes his tongue inside next to three of his fingers.  Lelouch shudders, his cock drooling out more precum.

“You ate me out like I was the finest meal you ever had,” Suzaku can hear the smirk in Lelouch’s voice.  “You wouldn’t stop until I was screaming out your name at the top of my lungs, begging for you to stop so you could service me with your cock instead.”

Suzaku gulps.  He can see that crystal clear in his head.  While he knows exactly what Lelouch is doing, he can’t help but fall for his ploys.  He wipes his mouth with the back of his forearm and reaches for the lube and condoms on the bedside.  He spots a bottle of sparkling water so he uses that to rinse out his mouth.

“Here, let me,” Lelouch says, plucking the condom from Suzaku’s fingers.  He rips the packet open and rolls the condom down onto Suzaku’s erection.  He looks up at Suzaku through his lashes, his face the very definition of coy and playful.   The prince surges up and kisses Suzaku.  The knight lets his prince push him down, his arms stretched up above him. 

Lelouch looks the tiniest bit unsure as he straddles Suzaku.  He kisses Suzaku again, perhaps to prevent his knight from seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.  He can’t hold back the slightly pained gasp as the head of Suzaku’s cock pushes past the tight ring of muscles.

“Breathe slowly,” Suzaku murmurs.  He kisses Lelouch slowly, guiding his breathing until he relaxes into the warm kisses.  Suzaku sweeps his hands up and down Lelouch’s sides, helping him feel more at ease.

They really take their time lest the prince hurt himself.  When he finally has all of Suzaku’s erection buried in him, he feels so full and stretched out.  It’s not the most comfortable nor pleasant feeling in the world.  At least, not yet.  He has his face pressed to Suzaku’s shoulder, his teeth leaving indent marks as he tries to get used to the sensation.

“We can try this some other time if you’d like,” Suzaku offers.

“No!” Lelouch snaps immediately.  “I want all of you tonight.  I’ll get used to this in a bit.  Wait this out with me.”

Suzaku raises his eyebrows, but complies nonetheless.  He kisses Lelouch’s lips, his lips so hot and slow and soft that it feels like Lelouch could melt into the kisses.  He leans into the kisses, which causes the tip of Suzaku’s cock to change angles inside him and hit his prostate.

“Ah!  Right there, Suzaku!” he cries out.

Suzaku aims for the spot, feeling so damn proud when Lelouch cries out his name again.  “This okay?”

“Better than okay,” Lelouch gasps out.

Suzaku kisses Lelouch on the corner of his mouth.  He wraps his arms around Lelouch.  Carefully and slowly, he lowers Lelouch to the mattress without pulling out completely.  He grabs the pillows and props up Lelouch’s hips. 

“Is it okay if I move now?” he asks, looking into Lelouch’s eyes.

Lelouch nods.  “Hurry,” he urges. His cheeks are tinted deep red.

Suzaku smiles.  He pulls out halfway before he thrusts back in.  Lelouch’s breathing hitches in his throat, his back arching off the mattress.  Suzaku does it again and again, keeping the tempo consistent as he watches Lelouch come undone before his eyes.  The deep flush has crept down to Lelouch’s shoulders and Suzaku wants to see how much further it can spread.

He crouches down and kisses Lelouch.  Perhaps kissing is too grand of a word since all he is doing is pressing his lips to Lelouch as Lelouch bites, sucks and licks all over his mouth.  With Suzaku’s body pressed up tight against Lelouch’s, his cock is trapped between their stomachs.  Suzaku wonders if that’s enough stimulation for Lelouch to come, so he squeezes his hand in there to stroke Lelouch’s cock in tandem with his thrusts.

“No—ah, Suzaku—stop, I’m go—”

Suzaku has barely touched Lelouch’s cock when he comes all over their stomachs.  His fingers dig into Suzaku’s shoulder, and he has no doubt that he’ll wake up to see little crescent moon-shaped scabs on the back of his shoulders.  His entire body trembles as Suzaku continues to rock into him.  Suzaku pulls out when he can see that it’s too much for Lelouch.  He wraps his hand around his own erection and pumps it until he comes as well.

Lelouch looks half asleep, his hair sweaty and all mussed up.  He is boneless against Suzaku as he picks up the prince and carries him to the bathroom for a second bath.

“Told you that you’d be too tired for a shower after sex,” Suzaku teases.

“Shut up,” Lelouch growls, his voice sounding husky.  “Well . . . that was better than I thought it’d be.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Suzaku says.  “It was great for me, too.  But I don’t think we can do this often.  Either you need to grow some stamina or you need more days off.  I don’t see either of those options happening anytime soon though.”

Lelouch punches Suzaku’s chest weakly.  “I’m Lelouch vi Britannia.  I can make anything happen if I want to.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Suzaku indulges him.

“Shut up and bathe me,” Lelouch says with a pout.

Suzaku kisses him until the pout goes away.  “Yes, my prince.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Lelouch doesn’t wake up with as bad of a muscle ache as he feared when he fell aslep last night.  His hips are sore but other than that, his body is fine. 

His cheeks heat up when he glances at his boyfriend, who is sound asleep and snoring lightly. Suzaku’s arms are locked around Lelouch and Lelouch has never felt any safer. He turns around so he can poke at Suzaku’s cheek, laughing when Suzaku’s brows crease at that. 

Last night was marvellous.  They finally had penetrative sex for the first time and Suzaku was such a gentleman throughout it all.  Although, Lelouch is embarrassed to admit that he fell asleep in the bathtub afterwards as his boyfriend cleaned him up.  He probably had to carry him back to the bed so they could sleep.

His stomach is rumbling but he doesn’t want to wake Suzaku.  He settles for tracing patterns onto Suzaku’s naked torso as he waits for his knight to open his eyes.

 

 

They order in breakfast and invite Gino and Anya over to join them in their room.  Of course, they air out the room and light the leftover candles so they won’t be able to tell exactly what they were up to last night.

“So?” Gino asks as soon as he walks through the door.  “Did ya do it?”

Suzaku chokes on a sip of water.  Anya pats his back in sympathy.

“Sir Weinberg, it would do you good to learn some common manners,” Lelouch parries the question expertly.

“Let’s bug Suzaku later,” Anya says.  “Besides, I don’t wanna hear what nasty things His Royal Highness and his knight did right before a meal.”

“That’s true,” Gino gives in.  He turns dramatically to face Suzaku and point a finger at him.  “Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet, buddy.”

Suzaku sighs.  “Are we gonna discuss my sex life or are we gonna tour around Mount Fuji?  There’s lots to see around here and we won’t get around much if you two bug me about this.”

“Our tour guide has spoken,” Lelouch says.

Gino pouts.  “Okay, fine.  I won’t bug you about this while we’re on vacation.”

Lelouch grins.  “Then it is settled.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

When they finish with their breakfast, they set out for Narusawa Museum.  Lelouch complains about having to wear the blonde wig again but Suzaku insists that he wear it when they are outside.  Apparently, wearing an all-Gucci outfit may be enough to give away his true social status so Lelouch should try to not to stand out if possible.  It’s not his fault that he grew up wearing and eating the finest that the world has to offer anyway.

Mt. Fuji is so beautiful in person.  Anya must have taken a thousand pictures while they hiked around the mountain.  Despite the chilly weather, plenty of tourists are also enjoying the nature and the scenery it has to offer.

“Suzaku, I’m tired,” Lelouch says.  He pouts at his boyfriend, who returns a level stare.

“I told you that you should have worn more comfortable shoes, not the Yves Saint Laurent nonsense.”

“Excuse you!” Lelouch fumes.  He extends his leg for emphasis.  “These are Jodhpur boots in fashionable burgundy.  I won’t sacrifice fashion just so you lot can get some exercise in during our holiday.”

Suzaku rolls his eyes.  He crouches down with his back to Lelouch.  “Want me to carry you down to the museum then, my prince?”

“Id-idiot!  I can manage one more hour of walking,” Lelouch snaps.

He hears a faint click and he isn’t surprised to find Anya with her mobile out.

“For private keepin’,” she promises.

“Here,” Suzaku takes off his shoes and does the same to Lelouch.  “I think yours will be slightly small on me but I also don’t want to hear you whine for the rest of the trek back.”

“Thanks,” Lelouch murmurs.  He indulges in a quick kiss on Suzaku’s cheek.  He is satisfied to see Suzaku’s cheeks tint bright pink at that.

They arrive at the museum in one piece, without anyone having been sacrificed to Lelouch’s whining, supposedly.  They look around the museum, thankful for the English captions.  Suzaku points out some extra tidbits that are honestly more interesting that the standardised inscriptions.

Lelouch doesn’t let them pass up on the gift shop.  The gift shop is full of Mt. Fuji related merchandise, but one in particular catches Lelouch’s eye.

It’s a simple keychain in the shape of a cherry flower with crystals studded onto it.  It somehow reminds him of his garden back home, and the moment of their first kiss.  He buys it on a whim, intending to add it to the small assortment of presents he has for Suzaku.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

“Merry Christmas!”

Suzaku groans, his eyes still heavy with sleep.  Of course Lelouch woke up early on Christmas.  The past few days have tired him out, what with his role as a tour guide for the three Britannians during and the nights spent in Lelouch’s arms.

“Merry Christmas,” Suzaku says.  He has to ponder afterwards if he was even speaking in proper English.

“Come and open the presents, Suzaku!” the prince enthuses.  He is way to energetic for this early in the morning.

“I need more sleep,” he protests.

Any traces of sleep left evaporate as Lelouch kisses him roughly, biting playfully to wake Suzaku.

“Still wanna sleep more?” Lelouch asks, straddling Suzaku.  His crotch is rubbing not so subtly against Suzaku’s morning wood.  He never pegged Lelouch to be the sexually forward type but oh, how wrong he was.

“Fine.  I’ll go open your presents.  I, uhm, didn’t really get you anything though.” Suzaku scratches the back of his head.

“That’s alright.  I didn’t expect you to.  I already own more than I need so I don’t need anything than all of you.”

Suzaku blushes.  “You shouldn’t say things like that so early in the day.  My heart can’t take it.”

“I think Gino or Anya will be able to resuscitate you if your heart does give out,” Lelouch retorts.  He grabs Suzaku’s hand and pulls him up.  “Don’t keep me waiting, Suzaku~”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Suzaku says, stifling a yawn.

“Whoa.” He blurts out as soon as he looks away from the bed.

On the floor is a small pile of gift boxes, wrapped up in shiny packaging and ribbons.  Even the packaging looks so fancy, and Suzaku dreads what will be inside.

He starts out with a small box.  He shakes it, watching Lelouch watch him with eyes that are sparkling with excitement.  A watch lies inside a velvet box, and the lid reads Cartier.

“Oh gods, Lelouch.  You bought me a freakin’ Cartier?”

Lelouch shrugs.  He crosses his legs, reminding Suzaku that the prince is wearing nothing but Suzaku’s t-shirt.  “You _are_ my knight.  I thought you should look the part.”

The rest of his presents are in the same vein.  He finds himself with an expensive looking three-piece suit and necktie, formal shoes, another set of clothes that definitely did not come from H&M, and a sakura keychain that looks slightly out of place.

“I-I don’t know what to say, Lelouch,” Suzaku says.

Lelouch grins.  “A simple ‘thank-you’ is good enough.  And a promise that you’ll stay by my side forever.”

“I think that much is a given since I love you.”

Suzaku walks back to the bed and kisses Lelouch on the mouth.  It just occurs to him that he must have morning breath but Lelouch doesn’t seem to mind.  He lowers Lelouch to the bed and sneaks his hand under Lelouch’s (his) shirt.  He loves how sensitive Lelouch’s body is and he always uses that to his advantage.

And today won’t be an exception

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

“I definitely want to come back sometime,” Lelouch announces as the two of them take turns snapping photos of each other in front of the Shiraito Falls.  “Maybe not to all the places we’ve been to.  Perhaps we could explore other parts of Japan.”

“We can do that,” Suzaku agrees.  He wraps his arm around Lelouch’s shoulders and snap a selfie.  Just as Suzaku presses the camera icon, Lelouch leans in to plant a kiss on his mouth.  Some of the other tourists look at them, most of them with fondness in their eyes.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku hisses.

The prince giggles.  “They don’t know it’s me.  When else will I have the chance to kiss my boyfriend out in public?”

Suzaku hopes that it won’t be too long, not that he will tell Lelouch that right now.

“Let’s go.  Anya and Gino should be done at the Otodome Falls by now,” Suzaku mumbles.

“I’ve noticed that surprise attacks are super effective against you,” Lelouch whispers.  His fingers trace under Suzaku’s jaw.  “And your reactions are adorable.”

Suzaku turns his face and presses a kiss to Lelouch’s palm.  “That’s because it’s you, my prince.  We really should get going.  Gino is going to tease us again for taking so long.”

“If you insist.”

 

They meet with Gino and Anya at a small sushi shop outside of the national park.  Suzaku orders a platter to go and drives them out to the Iwamotoyama Park, foregoing the hike to pick out a picnic spot by the plum garden.  Lelouch looks visibly relieved that they don’t have to exert themselves physically.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch says.  He tugs at Suzaku’s coat sleeve—a brand new coat from Prada that was part of the gifts from Christmas.  “I’m having trouble with the chopsticks.  Feed me.”

Liar.  Lelouch has been doing a half-decent job with the chopsticks since their arrival in the country.  Suzaku can’t figure out what Lelouch is after this time but he decides playing along can’t hurt.

“You are so spoiled,” Suzaku accuses, holding a piece of tamagoyaki for his boyfriend.

“Love you,” Lelouch says.

Suzaku blushes.  “You can’t get away by saying that every time I call you out on things.”

“Tell me that again when he fails to work on you like a charm,” Lelouch deadpans.  He smirks, challenging Suzaku to deny his claim.

“This is why I don’t hang around couples,” Gino laments.

“Yeah, they are disgusting with their PDA, aren’t they?” Anya quips.

‘He asked me to!” Suzaku blurts out, feeling his entire face turn red.

“Excuses,” Gino cries out. 

Lelouch laughs.  “I’m glad that Suzaku has great friends in the palace.  I was afraid that he might not fit in, surrounded by stuck-up nobles who think they are above everyone else.”

Gino grins.  He elbows Suzaku lightly in the ribs.  “I always admired this guy for his swordsmanship and got my ass handed to him at our first duel at the annual tourney.  We became close friends after that and Anya sorta came as a package deal with me.”

“Family friends,” Anya explains.  “I’ve known him since I was a baby.  He went through such an awkward tween phase and I documented.  If you ever want blackmail material on him, come talk to me.”

“I don’t know how normal friendship works,” Lelouch whispers to Suzaku.

“Trust me, sire, that is exactly what friends are for,” Suzaku whispers back.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, they visit Lake Kawaguchi.  Suzaku explains that if they come back in late March, the lake shores will be full of cherry blossoms against the backdrop of a clear blue sky.  When time for dinner rolls around Suzaku recommends Houtou Fudou for dinner.  Thankfully, his friends enjoy the food.

“I can’t believe tomorrow’s a new year already,” Lelouch says as they step into their hotel suite.

“Me either.  A lot has happened this year.”

“I think it’s going to be one of my best years,” Lelouch says.

“Huh?  How so?”

Lelouch smiles.  He kisses Suzaku on the tip of his nose.  “Because this year is the year when I finally confessed my love to you, silly.  I’m gonna go take a shower now.  Feel free to join me.”

The prince nips on Suzaku’s cheek before he bounds off to the bathroom, taking off his clothes one by one to leave a trail of clothes behind him.  Suzaku swallows.  They have to stay awake until midnight anyway.  With that in mind, Suzaku follows Lelouch to the bathroom.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

“You look debonair in that, Sir Kururugi,” Lelouch compliments.

Suzaku blushes hard.  He is wearing a white kimono with crimson and gold decorative pieces and dark purple under-piece.  He remembers buying the thing because of the unique colouring.  And also because his mother said that he needed a new kimono for formal shrine stuff he might attend.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, sire.”

Lelouch is wearing a kimono with a similar design to Suzaku’s.  His has more embroidery over the fabric, much more than a typical men’s kimono, but Lelouch makes it work for him.   To be fair, Lelouch could simply put a potato sack of his body and make it work with his innate beauty that no one can deny.  When Suzaku told Lelouch about the tradition of visiting the shrine right before the new year arrives in traditional wear, Lelouch wanted to try it out for himself.  Suzaku was more than happy to make it happen, of course.  (Anya teased him about how whipped he was for his _darling prince_ for the umpteenth time.)

“Here.  This is a haori, an overcoat for kimonos.  It’s warmer than it looks.”

Suzaku helps Lelouch into it.  It’s not fair how beautiful Lelouch looks in traditional Japanese clothing. 

“Yours looks a bit different from mine,” Lelouch points out.

“Ah, this is a _mon-tsuki_.  It has my family crest on it, as tradition dictates,” he explains.  He decides to tack on a joke.  “You’ll have to marry me if you want one of these.”

Lelouch’s whole face goes red and Suzaku feels the blush return to his face. 

“Sorry,” he apologises.  “That was a horrible joke.”

“No, uhm,” Lelouch clears his throat.  “I wouldn’t mind it . . . marrying you, I mean.”

Oh. My. God.  Suzaku regrets his poor taste in humour from a mere minute ago.  Royals tended to marry early, Suzaku knew that.  But somehow, he never thought of the future when Lelouch might marry someone back when he thought his love was unrequited.  Lelouch gave off the aloof vibe and he never showed interest in any of the potential suitors he met through official business.

And now . . . Suzaku has managed to bring the topic of marriage to the table with a terrible joke.

He thanks his lucky star that Anya barges into their hotel suite in that precise moment.  Anya is dressed up in a light pink kimono with gold and red chrysanthemum pattern, her hair done up in a chignon, deviating from her usual twin tails.  She is even wearing makeup, which she rarely does even for formal occasions.

Gino follows her closely behind, having opted for a plain navy winter version of yukata.  They both suit the Japanese clothing and seem to be in high spirits despite the late hours.

“Are we interrupting?” Anya asks, lips curling up into a smirk.  “We can leave by ourselves.  I wouldn’t wanna come between the two lovebirds.”

“No, no, everything’s fine,” Suzaku stutters.  He double checks his friends’ outfits before they set out to the Kururugi Shrine.  Lelouch argued and whined his way into abandoning the wig for the night, which only adds to his charms.  Suzaku, on the other hand, is nervous about someone recognising them the whole way up to the shrine.

“I remember when Nunnally, Mother and I stayed at the shrine for the Autumnal Equinox Matsuri eight years ago,” Lelouch comments as they arrive at the shrine.  A large crowd has gathered around the shrine already and from the sight of men in suits and sunglasses, Suzaku gathers that his father must be present to give a short speech.

“You were a bossy brat even back then,” Suzaku recalls.

“I was a good child who went to bed at regular hours, even in a foreign country,” Lelouch quips back.  “Also, you were shirtless and reeking of sweat.  I had every right to be standoffish with you.”

“You two act like an old married couple,” Gino jokes.  His careless remark reminds Suzaku of what happened at the suite, and judging by Lelouch’s flushed cheeks, he must be thinking the same thing.

“Jealousy is petty, Gino,” Anya says.  She grabs him by the sleeve and drags him away.  “We’ll meet you before midnight.  Somehow.  I think this idiot needs to find a girl to flirt with or something.”

Suzaku waves as the two of them walk away, leaving him alone with Lelouch.  A moment of awkward silence hangs heavy between them.  Suzaku makes the first move by scooting closer to Lelouch on the bench they are sitting on.  Lelouch doesn’t really acknowledge it so Suzaku places his hand over Lelouch’s.

“The moon is really beautiful tonight,” Suzaku whispers.  Lelouch turns his face towards Suzaku.  Suzaku grins.  The prince used that line on him the night they confirmed their love.  He also said that he loved Suzaku in Japanese, which speaks volumes of his dedication.

“I think you’re more beautiful than some cold piece of rock in space that can’t even shine on its own,” Lelouch states.

Suzaku chuckles.  “You can’t say that after you’ve used the same line on me, Lelouch.  And I’m trying to be romantic here, so please help me out.”

“You can achieve that by giving me a kiss.”

“Lelouch, we can’t—not when you’re out in public like this—”

Lelouch doesn’t listen to him.  He grabs Suzaku to pull him in.  Suzaku is helpless as he falls right into Lelouch’s arms and their lips touch.  It’s hard to think about the consequences and responsibilities when Lelouch’s lips move so sweetly against his.  He can feel his worries and trivial thoughts being blow away into the wind as he keeps on kissing Lelouch.  His hands move up to the Lelouch’s cheeks, thumbs caressing the smooth, pale skin.  Lelouch moans into Suzaku’s mouth as Suzaku twists his tongue against Lelouch’s just the way he likes it.

Suzaku somehow finds the strength to pull away, both of them breathing heavily from the kiss.  The moon casts its ghostly glow onto Lelouch, his rosy cheeks and dark hair coupled with fair skin and angular face lending him an elfin charm in a way.

“I think,” Suzaku draws out the words, trying to find the right ones to say in English, “we should go to the _temizuya_ and enter the shrine.”

“Okay.”

He shows Lelouch how to cleanse his hands and mouth at the _temizuya_ and they make their way to the _shamusho_ , where he suspects his dad to be in.  He knows that he was right when he sees even more security posted outside the building.  He talks to the guards, who recognise him and Lelouch and lets them inside.

“Long time no see, Father,” Suzaku greets.

Kururugi Gendo is wearing the formal kimono for the occasion.  There are more fine lines around the eyes compared to the last time Suzaku saw him.  Nonetheless, he flashes the same warm smile that he always welcomed Suzaku with.

“Welcome home, Suzaku.  And welcome, Prince Lelouch.”  He bows, which Lelouch acknowledges with a nod of his head.

“It’s been a while, Prime Minister Kururugi.  Suzaku was kind enough to let me come with him for his vacation.  I must say, your shrine is as beautiful as I remember it being all those years ago.

The prime minister guffaws.  “Thank you for your kind words, Your Highness.  I’m sure it doesn’t compare to what you see back home.  The world is large and it has countless beauties to offer.  I assure you, you will see many more things that will make this tiny shrine average in hindsight.”

“You are too humble, sir,” Lelouch says, smiling.  “I would love to come visit your country again when I have the chance.”

“It’s almost midnight, Father,” Suzaku reminds him.  “We’ll go somewhere more remote so we won’t run the risk of His Highness being recognised.  I’ll talk to you later.”

“Have fun, Suzaku.  It was a pleasure meeting you again, sire.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.”

As soon as they are outside and out of sight of the body guards, Suzaku grabs Lelouch’s hand and sprints.  It’s a good thing that their destination isn’t too far away, given Lelouch’s lack of stamina.

He brings Lelouch to a small hill adjacent to the Kururugi Shrine that has a good view of the _honden_.  Whilst they can’t hear what Gendo is saying, they can still watch the fireworks that will go off at midnight.  Suzaku texts Anya to let her and Gino know that they relocated for safety reasons.  The reply he gets is a simple: _‘Okay.  Have fun and be safe ;)’_

“Anya says to have fun,” Suzaku reports.  He leaves out the second part.

“Does she think that we’ll fuck here?” Lelouch mutters.  Suzaku laughs, entwining his fingers with Lelouch’s.

“Perhaps.  If that’s what you were thinking, I hate to break it to you but I think it’s too cold out for me to get it up.”

Lelouch smirks.  He climbs into Suzaku’s lap.  Suzaku worries that they will stain their kimono with the dirt and grass, which Lelouch seems to have little concerns of.

“I can change that,” he purrs.

“You can put up a brave front but I know your hips are still sore from last night.  I could see that this morning and when we ran over here.  There is no way I’m putting you in harm’s way just so I can have sex.”

Lelouch pouts.  “I wouldn’t call it ‘harm’s way’.  More like a pesky side effect of getting down and dirty.”

Suzaku shakes his head.  “No means no, Your Highness.  And stop distracting me, please.  The fireworks should start any second now.”

It’s a good thing that the fireworks do indeed start right after Suzaku says it.  If Lelouch had it his way, Suzaku would have been persuaded it into ‘getting down and dirty’, as the prince put it, out on the hill.  The bright colours speckle the night skies, the smoke rising from the explosive clouding over the moon.  Lelouch turns away from the fireworks to face Suzaku.

“Thank you for bringing me to Japan with you,” he practically shouts.  “I thought I’d be an annoyance since you don’t get to visit home often.  I’ll go home by myself tomorrow so you can have your family time.  Don’t think badly of it, okay?  I love you and I don’t want you to miss out on the full experience of being home just because I was selfish.”

“Lelouch . . .”

His boyfriend smiles, his facial features highlight in various colours of the fireworks.  “I love you, Suzaku.  This is the least I can do.”

This time, it’s Suzaku that pulls Lelouch in for a kiss.  They continue to kiss until the last shot of the fireworks is released and dies out alongside the crowd’s applause and cheers.  Darkness has swallowed up the shrine by the time they end the kiss and return to the foot of the hill, joining Gino and Anya.

 

 

~

 

 

Lelouch yawns.  He arranged for the Imperial private jet to pick him up in the late morning.  He meant what he said to Suzaku about his family time and such.  Growing up in the Imperial family, he came to learn the importance of family the harsh way.  He could never be a kid and his time spent with his parents had been limited.  He only got to spend quality time with Nunnally, Euphemia, Cornelia and sometimes Schneizel growing up.  As soon as he was twelve, the Emperor started to parade him around in the official events.  At age sixteen, he was given some official documents to look over as well as small projects.

The difference between him and Suzaku was that Suzaku chose to be away from his family for the sake of peace.  That is one of the numerous qualities about the young knight that Lelouch admires.  Suzaku doesn’t let it show often but Lelouch can see that he is still just a boy as much as Lelouch is.

Back at the palace, Lelouch meets up with his favourite siblings, Nunnally and Euphie, for tea.  The two of them are happy to see him and are even happier to receive the souvenirs he brought with him.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Euphie teases.  Nunnally hides her giggles behind her hand.

“Suzaku is staying in Japan for a few more days,” Lelouch says.  “He doesn’t get to go home that often after all.”

“Aww,” Euphie persists.  “You care so much for your boyfriend.  I think it was sweet of you to come home alone for his sake.”

“Yes, Lelouch.  I know how much you love Suzaku.  It was very noble of you,” Nunnally praises.

“Quit it, two of you,” Lelouch retorts.  “With the way you tease me, it’s a wonder that the word hasn’t got out yet.”

“NDA is a wonderful thing,” Euphie deadpans.

“What she means to say is,” Nunnally chimes in, feeding Euphie a mouthful of the chiffon cake. “Our staff are loyal to us.  Sure, they gossip amongst themselves but they won’t let the info leak to outsiders.”

“Yes, I know,” Lelouch agrees.  He sips on his tea, pondering for a moment.  “Thanks, by the way.”

“What for?” Nunnally wonders.

“You’ve been nothing but positive and supportive for me and Suzaku.  I know homosexuality isn’t exactly regarded in positive light amongst nobility and royals.”

“Lelouch,” Euphie says, her tone serious, “You are still my annoying, genius brother no matter who you are in love with.  The way I see it, there is nothing wrong with two people being in love.  Nothing, be it law, religion, or scornful view of other people, should come in the way of what the heart wants.  We’ll always be here for you.”

“Yes, Euphie is right,” Nunnally joins.  “Love is love.  People shouldn’t be judged for who they love.  I know that given enough time, people will come to understand that.  You know the world I wish for, a kind world wherein even strangers can be kind and caring for one another.  I believe that world isn’t too far out of our reach.”

“You’re right, Nunnally, Euphie,” Lelouch smiles at them.  “I want to be honest with the world but they aren’t ready yet.  In due time, we will come out together as couple.  Until then, I have you two to count on.  So, once again, thank you.”

 

After his teatime with Nunnally and Euphie, Lelouch goes to the garden.  He likes to come here with Nunnally but Nunnally has to go attend a meeting for a new project for homeless youths that she is pioneering.  Lelouch is proud of his sister for putting her big heart and her status to good use.  Needless to say, he will help her out in every way he can.  But for now, he will tend to the garden so that it is in top condition when they can come here together.

The gardeners he hired have done their job well.  Not a single plant is showing hints of wilting and he can even see new buds.  His feet carry him to the cherry tree naturally.  He smiles, remembering his first kiss with Suzaku all over again.  He sits down in its shade and pulls out his mobile phone.  It’s still early in Japan but Suzaku is a known early riser.

“Hello?” Suzaku’s voice is groggy and thick with sleep, and honestly, it’s a huge turn-on for Lelouch.

“Hey, it’s Lelouch,” he greets.

“Oh, good morning, Lelouch!” he says.  “Did you get home safely?”

“Yup.  How’re things with your family?”

“Great.  I haven’t realised how much I missed my mom’s cooking ‘til I tasted her karaage.  My father hasn’t been home since he is busy with work but it’s still nice to be home.  How about you?  I bet you missed Nunnally and Euphemia.”

Lelouch chuckles.  “They’re doing fine.  Nunnally started a project to help homeless youths and the first phase should begin within this month.”

“I’m proud of her,” Suzaku echoes Lelouch’s sentiment.  “She’s always had a kind heart.  I’m glad that she is always eager to help out those in need.”

“Me too.  I’ll let you go now.  Sounds like you could use more sleep.”

“Nope.  I miss you and hearing your voice makes me happy,” Suzaku admits.

Lelouch can picture the way Suzaku would smile as he says that.  “Miss you too, Suzaku.  But don’t worry about me.  Enjoy your time back home and come back recharged.  That’s an order, Sir Kururugi.”

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Suzaku says, laughing.  “Aishiteru, Lelouch.”

Lelouch hangs up first.  His heart is pounding against his ribcage.  They have uttered those words so many times to each other but they still make his heart race.  He doubts he will ever get used to hearing them.  He thinks that will be fine.  It’s like he falls in love with Suzaku every day anew. 

And, honestly, it’s not a bad feeling at all.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Suzaku that is not how you propose, you nitwit! You should be on your knee!~~  
>  Also, did anyone catch the WMYB reference in the middle?  
> I am so dead after ‘Gorgeous’ release. Sorry Niall, but only ‘Paper Houses’ and ‘The Tide’ stand out in the album. ‘Too Much To Ask’ and ‘Slow Hands’ don’t count since they were pre-released.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah. Definitely gonna write more in this series. I think a royal wedding is in order ;3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr


End file.
